


On Your Knees

by Nixxi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxi/pseuds/Nixxi
Summary: “Get on your knees,” Ignis snapped.They stared at each other for a moment, the tension thick between them. A muscle in Gladio’s jaw twitched. Ignis’s ears rang, his cheeks scalding with heat as his brain caught up with his mouth. He could hardly believe what he’d said, what he’d asked Gladio to do. What had he been thinking?A moment of tension between Ignis and Gladio leads to something unexpected.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 21
Kudos: 123





	On Your Knees

“You take way too much shit from those guys, Iggy.”

Ignis sighed and set his briefcase down on the kitchen counter, shrugging out of his suit jacket. A throbbing ache had burrowed into his temples over the course of his meeting with the council, and Gladio’s outraged blustering wasn’t helping matters. He was beginning to regret extending the man an invitation for dinner. The last thing he needed was a lecture about council politics.

“They are the king’s closest advisors,” Ignis said as he began to loosen his tie. “I may disagree with their approaches to state matters now and again, but they hold positions of power and respect that I, as a junior member of the royal household, have no right to question.”

“State matters?” Gladio looked at him as if he’d grown a second head. “This ain’t about state matters, Iggy, it’s about the way they talk to you about Noct. That shit was insulting.”

Ignis shook his head. The only reason Gladio had come to the council meeting today was to stand in for his father, who had taken ill and was convalescing at home. Gladio played an important role as Noct’s Shield and a member of the Crownsguard, but he had a limited understanding of the Citadel’s delicate politics, particularly where the council was concerned. 

“The future of the kingdom rests on Noct’s shoulders,” Ignis explained, opening a cupboard to look for the bag of rice he’d stowed inside. “As I am to be his advisor, the council has certain expectations of me.”

“So that gives them the right to talk down to you?”

Ignis sighed. The tone in Gladio’s voice was unmistakeable; there was a challenge there, almost as if he were trying to goad Ignis into something. What, precisely, that something was, Ignis couldn’t say—though that wasn’t quite true, was it? There had been a strange tension brewing between them for weeks.

“They weren’t talking down to me,” he finally said.

“They were literally questioning your ability to guide him,” Gladio shot back. 

Ignis gritted his teeth. “They provided advice, nothing more.”

“Oh yeah? Advice?” Gladio said skeptically, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame. “As if those blowhards could do any better. Getting Noct out of bed in the morning is like pulling teeth. Good fucking luck getting him to pick up a book.”

Ignis brought out the bag of rice and set it on the counter. “Thank you for your input, though I must remind you, it was unsolicited.” 

“Someone’s gotta tell you when you’re being a doormat.”

Ignis flared his nostrils, clenching his fists on the countertop in a bid to control his anger. Gladio was one of his dearest friends, but his capacity to get on Ignis’s nerves was supernatural, perhaps because he felt so comfortable speaking his mind. He always knew exactly which buttons to push.

“As I said, they’re my superiors,” he said tightly. “I can’t very well argue with them when they’re giving me feedback on my performance.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow, his lips curving into a provocative smirk. “Don’t you ever get tired of letting people walk all over you?”

“I haven’t let anyone walk all over me.”

“Really? Cause I just watched you do it.”

Ignis bristled. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Gladio stepped into the too-small kitchen, the top of his head nearly brushing the lamp hanging from the ceiling. “I just keep seeing you bend over and take it from people,” Gladio said, waving a hand. “Those old bastards on the council, your uncle, hell, even Noct.”

“Noct listens to me,” Ignis said defensively.

“Yeah?” Gladio laughed. “That why he failed his last poli sci test and skipped out on training yesterday?”

“And yet you just finished telling me the council was wrong to criticize me for those very things,” Ignis snapped. “You’re going in circles. What do you want from me?”

Gladio placed a hand on the cabinet behind Ignis’s head and leaned in, so close that Ignis could see the golden flecks in his eyes. “I’m just sayin’. All you do is take orders. When was the last time you gave one?”

“I…” Ignis swallowed, his pulse thundering in his ears. It was difficult to think straight with Gladio looming over him. He raised his chin defiantly and said, “I told Noct to fold the laundry before I left him last night.”

“And did he do it?”

“I don’t know.”

“See?” Gladio smirked. “Doormat.”  
  
Ignis flushed with anger. “How dare you?” He pushed Gladio’s chest to put a bit of space between them, but it was like trying to move a brick wall. “Leave it be.”

Gladio tilted his head, contemplative, his gaze dropping from Ignis’s eyes to his mouth and back again. “You asking me, or are you gonna make me?”

“I’ll make you, if I must.”

“Yeah?” The smirk widened. “Go on, then. Show me you’re not the council’s whipping boy. Show me you’ve got the stones to give an order and really mean it.”

It was insulting, being spoken to this way. “Get on your knees,” Ignis snapped.

They stared at each other for a moment, the tension thick between them. A muscle in Gladio’s jaw twitched. Ignis’s ears rang, his cheeks scalding with heat as his brain caught up with his mouth. He could hardly believe what he’d said, what he’d asked Gladio to do. What had he been thinking?

He began to apologize, but then Gladio sank to the floor, never breaking eye contact with Ignis. He knelt there, looking up at him, defiantly submissive, as if awaiting his next instruction. Ignis’s heart was beating so fast, he feared it might burst out of his chest.

“Unbuckle my belt,” he said softly, testing the waters.

He expected Gladio to object, but Gladio reached up and pulled the tongue free of the clasp, allowing the belt to hang open, before sitting back on his heels. Ignis licked his lips. The situation was absurd, and entirely inappropriate for their stations, and yet…

And yet he wanted to see how far he could take this, and what acts a compliant Shield would be willing to perform, if only because Ignis demanded them of him. If the heat in Gladio’s eyes was any indication, he sought answers to these same questions. 

“Unzip my slacks,” Ignis ordered.

Gladio obeyed, his fingers steady as he unbuttoned Ignis’s trousers and drew down the zipper. Ignis didn’t know how he could be so calm. His own stomach was heaving, his palms sweaty, though he was achingly hard, his mind hazy with arousal. Their eyes met as Gladio sat back again, the defiance in them turned to an eager curiosity.

Ignis let his breath out slowly. “Take them down,” he said, and then, when Gladio hooked his fingers into the band of his slacks, he added, “My underwear as well.”

Gladio worked them down to his mid thigh, baring Ignis to the cool air of his apartment. His erection stood up under the tails of his shirt, obscene in the mundane milieu of his kitchen, but all he could focus on was the way Gladio looked at it, transfixed, with hungry eyes and parted lips. The sight of him set Ignis’s pulse racing faster.

“Your mouth,” Ignis said.

Gladio’s gaze flicked upward. They held eye contact for a few agonizing moments, long enough for Ignis to question whether he’d pushed Gladio too far, asked for too much. But then Gladio lifted the tails of his shirt and leaned in to slide his lips around Ignis’s erection, engulfing him in heat and wetness. Ignis bit his lip to stifle a groan, placing a hand on Gladio’s head to steady himself, his fingers sinking into soft hair. 

Touching him brought home the reality of the situation. This was Gladio, his lifelong friend, on his knees with Ignis in his mouth.

He grunted as Gladio grasped him by the hips, anchoring himself as he swallowed Ignis impossibly deep. Ignis felt Gladio’s throat close around him before he began to work his way backwards, the flat of his tongue dragging along the sensitive underside. When he reached the head, he teased it with lips and tongue before taking Ignis in again, beginning to suck him in a steady, rhythmic motion.

“Gods, yes, just like that,” he breathed.

One of Gladio’s hands came up to join the equation, stroking Ignis from the root wherever his mouth couldn’t reach. Ignis cupped the back of Gladio’s head to guide his movements. Somehow, that simple touch seemed more intimate than what Gladio was doing to him. Whatever this was, it wasn’t impersonal. Gladio trusted him. Gladio wanted him. Coupled with the physical sensations, the pleasure of knowing that was intense, coaxing him briskly toward the edge.

“Wait,” Ignis said.

Obediently, Gladio pulled off, looking up at Ignis with slick, swollen lips. His eyes were hot with want, daring Ignis to ask more of him. 

“Take off your shirt,” he said. He was breathing hard, clinging to the remains of his composure. “Finish me with your hand.”

Gladio lifted his tank top over his head and tossed it aside. The sight of Gladio’s bare chest was one Ignis had seen many times during Crownsguard drills, but now it was erotic rather than intimidating. The black ink of his tattoo was stark against his tanned skin. Ignis wanted to run his hands over it, to feel the heat of his body and the firmness of his muscles, but then Gladio took hold of his erection again and began to work him with short, urgent strokes. Suddenly, Ignis could think of nothing but the climax rushing upon him.

Thighs trembling, he tangled his fingers in Gladio’s hair to pull his head back, just in time to paint his chest and throat with thick streaks of semen. He groaned and closed his eyes, his body shuddering with wave after wave of pleasure, while Gladio worked him through the last of the aftershocks. 

As he began to return to Eos, Ignis opened his eyes to look at the mess he’d made. His spend dripped down the valley between Gladio’s pectorals, glistening in the harsh fluorescent light overhead. It was a sight he liked more than he would care to admit. At the Citadel, Gladio was always a paragon of strength, indomitable. Here, on his knees, he showed Ignis the truth: that he could be brought down, under the right conditions.

But then reality began to dawn on him. What had they just done? Until now, their relationship had been strictly professional. Platonic. This was Gladio, his longtime friend and colleague. A man who shared Ignis’s duty to the crown. And yet in the span of five minutes, they’d leapt from friendship to debauchery. Could they afford to see where this path would take them? Did Ignis even want to know?

Did Gladio?

He grabbed the dish towel from the counter and threw it at Gladio, who caught it, looking at Ignis questioningly.

“Clean yourself up,” Ignis said. “And then…I think you should go.”

Gladio raised his eyebrows. “That an order?”

“Yes.” Ignis nodded, stuffing himself and the tails of his shirt back into his pants. “Yes, that’s an order.”

Gladio looked as if he was going to say something else—perhaps about the meal he wouldn’t be receiving after all, or the fact that Ignis had neglected to return the favour—but he held his peace. Shaking his head, he retrieved his shirt from the floor and rose to his feet. Ignis turned away then.

He kept his back to Gladio, listening to the sounds of fabric moving over skin, and then a thunk as Gladio threw the dishtowel into the sink. That was how he remained as Gladio shuffled out of the room and, presumably, put his shoes back on. There was the click of the deadbolt turning, then the swoosh of the door as it opened.

“Hey.”

Ignis turned, cheeks warm, to find Gladio standing in the doorway.

“If you’re ever in the mood to boss someone around again, give me a shout,” he said, and then he closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Atropa for betaing this and making it better than it could've been all on its own. <3


End file.
